1. Field
The present invention is related to an optical sheet, a display device that includes an optical sheet, and a method for manufacturing an optical sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, for example, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, may include an organic light emitting layer disposed between a cathode and an anode. When a voltage is applied between the cathode and the anode, holes and electrons may be combined to form excitons in the organic light emitting layer. A light may be generated when a state of the excitons is changed from an excited state to a ground state.
The OLED device may have several advantages, for example, a wide viewing angle, a short response time, a thin thickness, and/or low power consumption. Nevertheless, the OLED device may have a broad light emitting wavelength and a random light orientation, such that the OLED device may have a relatively low light emitting efficiency. In order to improve the light emitting efficiency of the OLED device, a light extraction structure or a resonance structure may be implemented in the OLED device. The additional structure may cause color-shifts at different viewing angles.